


Taeyong's Transferee

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I literally threw away my OTP for this so yeah., Jaeno, M/M, Renle, dojae, hes all alone, markhyuck, poor jisungie, taekun (taeil and kun...dont ask), tenny, too many side ships, yusol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Taeyong is the class president and he just so happens to be given the task to take care of the Chinese transfer student.... He tries his hardest to make everything look neat for this girl, but once he reaches the airport he finds a huge shock waiting for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @exodaily on AsianFanFics so here it is (sorry it took forfreaking ever).

Sicheng sat in the international airport tapping his fingertips on the surface of his luggage. Something he only does when he's extremely nervous. He sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair waiting quite impatiently for his flight to be called. He broke out in a cold sweat. 

**_"I'm going where?"_ **

_The teacher looked incredulously at Sicheng._

_" **You're going to South Korea."**_

**_"But why?"_ **

**_"Because you're not being challenged academically. Don't worry it has all been paid for you."_ **

_**"Oh, okay."** _

**_"When you arrive in South Korea, there will be a student from the school you will be attending waiting for you."_ **

**_"What does he look like?"_ **

**_"I don't know, but his name is Lee Taeyong. I'm not going with you so you'll have to find him on your own."_ **

_Sicheng looked at the teacher, his favorite teacher, as if he'd been betrayed. He was supposed to go alone with no translator? How was that going to work? He knew no Korean whatsoever and if he didn't know Korean then he obviously couldn't communicate with anybody there._

_" **How am I supposed to talk to him when I do find him?"**_

**_"You'll have to figure that out as well, I'm sorry Sicheng. I can no longer be of help to you."_ **

_'Bullshit' He thought._

_" **Okay, thank you sir."**_

**"You're very welcome Sicheng. Call me when you've landed so I know that you've made it alright, okay?"**

**"Of course, sir."**

**"Okay, see you around Sicheng."**

**"Yeah, see you."**

**_"Oh, and before I leave, you're flight leaves tomorrow at eight am sharp. You might want to get packing."_ **

  _With that the teacher left a gaping Sicheng at his front door step. Sicheng quickly ran up to his room and shoved only the necessities into his luggage and carry on luggage. He made sure to pack his charger and to leave his headphones out so he could listen to his music on the plane ride. He was rushed. He needed more time to pack, but he needed time to rest before the exhausting day ahead of him when he would wake up._

 He couldn't believe he was going to South Korea because he was smart. He'd gotten a scholarship to study abroad in Korea because of the advanced academic skills he'd acquired. He also couldn't believe that he didn't have anyone to accompany him on his lonely journey.

"Flight 124 to Incheon, South Korea now boarding. Flight 124 to Incheon, South Korea now boarding."

 Sicheng quickly got to his feet and grabbed his luggage. He swiftly moved in the direction of the flight that had just been called and quickly boarded the plane.

* * *

 

 Taeyong, being the class president, was given news of a transfer student arriving. He was also told that he'd need to welcome her into his own home and take care of her because he was the class president and that much was expected of him. He was usually fine with things like this except he didn't know who this kid was nor what she looked like and he was only notified less than twenty four hours from said transfer student's arrival. He had rushed to try to clean up the whole house in order for it to be presentable for the student and find her a place to sleep.

 When he finished cleaning (scrubbing) the whole house, he finally went into his already tidy room and cleaned it up even more, then pulled out his fold up mattress and quickly set it on the floor and made his makeshift bed. Of course he'd sleep on the bed because he can't force someone to sleep on a makeshift bed on the floor if they're a guest in his house, so he had to suffer the next few weeks.

 Taeyong would've given this transfer student, Sicheng he thinks her name is, a spare bedroom but all of them had been rented out by either first years or third years like himself. One of the four rooms was rented out to Dongyoung, Yoonoh, Chittaphon, and Youngho; the second room was rented to Yuta, Hansol, Jaemin, and Jeno; the third to Renjun, Chenle, Taeil, Jisung, and Kun; and the and the last room was rented out to Minhyung and Donghyuck. Taeyong knew that the boys were all dating (with the exception of Taeil, Kun, and Jisung) and he did, at first, have problems with the rooming situations, but he grew to be okay with it. He was still very much disturbed at what could go on behind closed doors with each couple so he told them to wash their own clothes and bedding because he definitely did not want to find out what was going on. After fixing the makeshift bed, he quickly fell into his own bed and got his last night of good rest he'd get for a long while. 

* * *

 

 Sicheng quietly pulled out his headphones and plugged them into his phone then pressed shuffle on his playlist titled 'K-pop because it is life' and sat back in his seat comfortably. If he was going to be stuck on this metal death tube for the next few hours then he was going to enjoy them. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the words, and soon his eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

 Sicheng woke up to the sound of the flight attendant telling everyone to fasten their seatbelts and prepare for the descent. He quickly strapped himself in and waited for the plane to land at the terminal. When he did land he got his carry on cases and headed to the luggage area quickly, trying to avoid people at all costs. When he got to the luggage area he sat and waited for what felt like five hours for his luggage and then what felt like another two hours trying to find the gate he was supposed to meet this Lee Taeyong at. And he was going blindly because he wasn't even given a picture of this boy, so what was he supposed to do? Start screaming in Chinese and hope the person knew he was looking for them???

* * *

 

 

 Taeyong woke up pretty early and made breakfast for everyone before telling them to behave because he was going to the airport to get the transfer student. Everybody rolled their eyes at him and told him to hurry. He didn't know what Sicheng looked like, but he was hoping he'd find her quickly so they could get home. He dressed nicely, and by nicely I mean he wore a plain white shirt with ripped jeans, and headed out to his car. He quickly made it to the airport and began searching for this Sicheng person.

 It took a while before he made it to the gate that he was meeting Sicheng at and found a very attractive male with black hair standing there. He was wearing a red sweater and dark blue jeans and his hair was swooped to the side. Taeyong didn't know what to do. Should he go and wait next to him or should he just walk around? He decided to go and stand next to him. Finding Sicheng was seemingly harder than he thought it would be.

 When he finally made it up to the boy he looked up at Taeyong. Taeyong stood there, shell shocked, and then quickly bowed to the boy who had bowed to him. The boy looked up at him and then tried to communicate with him. Taeyong stood there and patiently waited for him to say what he wanted to say. The boy began stuttering and concentrating on his words.

"Are- are you-"

 He stopped for a second and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to form words.

"Are you Lee Taeyong?"

 Taeyong just stood there awestruck. 'This boy knows my name? How does he know my name?'

"Yes, I am Lee Taeyong."

 The attractive boy smiled. Taeyong stared at the attractive boy.

"Hi, I am Dong Sicheng."

 Taeyong gaped at the attractive boy. This _boy_  was Sicheng. He was searching for a girl the whole time when he was supposed to be searching for a boy, this boy. Taeyong mentally face palmed himself and silently thanked himself that he hadn't told anyone that he thought the transfer student was a girl.

"Hello, follow me."

"Ok."

 Taeyong quickly led Sicheng out of the airport and to his car. He quickly drove home. When they got out of the car Taeyong grabbed Sicheng's luggage and led him to the door, quickly opening it for him and letting him into the house. He thanked Taeyong, in broken Korean, and quickly entered the house to find fifteen people staring at him. Taeyong quickly entered the house and introduced Sicheng to the very nosey boys. Johnny was the loudest of them all followed closely by Donghyuck.

"Look! TY Track is blushing I bet you he likes the transfer student."

"Shut up Donghyuck, I do not."

"Oh, I think Donghyuck's right. He got way too defensive. TY's got a crush."

"I do not! And you're only siding with him because he's your boyfriend! So your opinion doesn't matter Minhyung."

All fifteen boys around him collectively rolled their eyes at him and his not so subtle crush on the transfer student. Chenle and Renjun took initiative to fill Sicheng in on what goes on around the house and where he'll be staying.

* * *

 

 

(ONE YEAR LATER)

 Sicheng quietly walked up to Taeyong who was watching Tv with the other boys, minus Markhyuck, Jaeno, Renle, and the newly crowed couple of Taeil and Kun who were playing couple's monopoly which was actually like a warzone, and gently tapped on his shoulder. Taeyong looked over at him and then patted the seat next to him, so he sat down. He looked around the room and saw Yoonoh and Dongyoung cuddling and Yuta and Hansol sleeping while cuddling. He then saw a very uncomfortable Jisung in between both couples and felt sympathy towards him, but not much because right beside himself was Chittaphon and Youngho literally sucking each others faces off... He made eye contact with Jisung and they both nodded and then cringed before looking back at the Tv screen. Sicheng looked up at Taeyong through his lashes then poked his cheek. Taeyong looked at him with a questioning stare.

"I need to tell you something."

 Taeyong nodded and got up, tugging Sicheng's hand until he followed suit. They both quickly walked into an unoccupied room for some privacy, which is very rare in the NCT house. Taeyong shut the door and then looked back at Sicheng.

"What did you want to tell me?"

 Sicheng blinked. Once. Twice. 'Now's the time, you have to do it now before something else happens.' He took a deep breath and then looked up at Taeyong.

"I like you."

"I like you too, that's why we're friends Sicheng."

"Ugh, no! I like you."

"What?"

"I _Like_ you."

* * *

 

 

 Taeyong looked at Sicheng confused. Of course Sicheng liked him. Why would he need to tell Taeyong in private?

"Ugh, no! I like you."

 Now he's just confused. He understands that Sicheng likes him so why does he have to keep saying that out loud?

"What?"

"I _Like_ you."

 He still doesn't get it. Is this some sort of code or something because he honestly has no clue as to what Sicheng is trying to get at. He obviously knows Sicheng likes him so why is he sitting here telling him that he- oh.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

 Taeyong suddenly feels like an idiot.

"I don't know why or how this started but I-"

 Sicheng was effectively cut off by an overly excited Taeyong crashing his lips onto Sicheng's. Sicheng, despite being completely and utterly in shock, responded rather quickly and his hands soon found their way into Taeyong's hair. Taeyong snaked his arms around Sicheng's waist.

* * *

 

Meanwhile outside...

*  
*  
*

 Jisung noticed Taeyong grab Sicheng's hand and walk into a vacant room. He got up and followed them, after removing Chittaphon from Johnny's lap and telling them to follow him so they could spy on Taeyong.

"Spying is my favorite thing!"

"Mine too!"

"Just shut up and follow me will you?"

"Oh, Johnny Jisung's being fiesty."

 Jisung quickly rolled his eyes and quietly walked to the door he'd seen Taeyong and Sicheng walk into. He heard muffled voices for a while but then they stopped abruptly. He looked at Chittaphon and Youngho and whispered to them.

"Why did they stop talking? Do they know we followed them?"

 Both boys shrugged their shoulders and put a finger to their lips.

"We're going to open the door really quickly okay, so you gotta be quiet."

 They opened the door and looked in to both be stunned into silence. They looked at each other and then at Jisung. Jisung quickly looked into the room and his mouth fell open, if it could touch the floor it would have. Inside the room they saw Taeyong and Sicheng kissing. Jisung quietly turned on his heels and ran away followed by Youngho. Chittaphon quietly took out his phone and snapped a picture for evidence, for when he would interrogate them later, then quietly shut the door and followed the two retreating figures silently planning on when he should confront them. He decided dinner would be a great time as all seventeen boys would be present and he'd have fourteen others to make fun of them with. Yes, dinner was the perfect time...

 'Taeyong you wait, I'll get you for what you did to me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, as I said earlier in the tags I totally threw one of my otps away just to make this fic for the person who requested it so here it is. 
> 
> On a good note though, I found two good ideas for like sequel/spin off sort of things. One is going to be like a prequel (idk what it's called, but it's going to be why Ten feels the need to get revenge on Taeyong) and the other is going to be a spin off of the four couples having an all out Monopoly war in the kitchen area...I still don't know if I should write those so like if you guys read this and see the author's note you should totally comment on whether or not I should, okay? Thank you guys.  
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
